Don't Leave
by TheSilverFox96
Summary: Prompt: We want a 1.2k min – 1.5k max one shot. In this round we want you to write about an OC that travels back in time and change the reality of the canon character(s) in the fandom of your choice. Who is this mysterious OC character? What did they do to change the reality?


**Prompt:** We want a 1.2k min – 1.5k max one shot. In this round we want you to write about an OC that travels back in time and change the reality of the canon character(s) in the fandom of your choice. Who is this mysterious OC character? What did they do to change the reality?

 **GRIMM**

(Follows plot line until Season 5, Episode 3)

 **Original Character:** Lydia Renard-Schade

 **Canon Characters:** Nick Burkhardt, Adalind Schade, Kelly Burkhardt-Shade

Lydia knew it was crucial she got this right this time. She had finally figured it out where it all went wrong. Lydia knew she had to convince Adalind Schade to stay with Nick Burkhardt for as long as possible in this new Wesen versus Kehrseite world. Adalind couldn't leave Nick. It was imperative that she stayed. She couldn't have the future she knew. Even if it meant that she wouldn't exist herself. She had to do this- for Kelly and for Adalind.

It was almost time for the sun to come up by the time Nick was allowed to drive home from an emergency homicide call. A man and a woman of the Verrat had been found dead in their townhouse hideout. Local authorities were having difficulty finding the murder weapon use to kill the two but Nick knew it was something different. Another homicide caused by Wesen; but which Wesen had caused these deaths?

Nick put his keys in the ignition of his car and started it up. The comfort and warmth of his car in opposition to the frosty winter weather made it hard for Nick to stay awake. This was going to be one of those tedious cases which would result in many future late nights. Nick rubbed his eyes and moved to turn on the headlights of his car. Nick jumped as he saw a hooded figure standing in front of his car. Nick rubbed his eyes again. When he opened them, he saw that the figure was gone.

"I obviously need sleep. I swear I'm not going crazy." Nick repeated this short mantra as he began his drive home to reassure himself and to maintain consciousness before sleep could overcome him.

The elevator rattled and creaked as the doors opened into Nick and Adalind's most recent abode. The sparse space was still unfamiliar and unwelcoming for most visitors but Nick and Adalind had almost become used to their concrete cage. Kelly's toys and clothes were strewn across much of the area as Adalind's attempts to balance motherhood and work was a work-in-progress. There were some days that Nick wished he could stay at home with Kelly and just watch him and his understanding of the world grow.

Nick stepped lightly as he moved towards the bedroom. Kelly gurgled in his sleep as Nick passed the crib. As Nick sat down on the bed Adalind rolled over and stretched out her arms.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" Nick looked at her apologetically.

"No, it's fine. I'm still trying to get used to this place. Every little movement and creak in this cell makes me jump. But you're here now so I already feel better." Adalind smiled a sleepy smile and moved closer to Nick. Nick moved his arms around Adalind's body and kissed her forehead.

"I forgot to mention that the alarm went off today but there was no one on the videos. I didn't think anything of it so I left it." Adalind said sleepily snuggled to his chest.

"Adalind that's important! Why didn't you call me!" Nick panicked and thoughts of coming home to Kelly gone and Adalind dead filled his mind.

"It's fine. We are okay. Just go to sleep. Okay? Nick, we are fine." She reassured him. She kissed him on the cheek. "Let's just go to sleep."

Adalind and Nick walked around the park with Kelly in his pram. This sunshine was welcome in the winter weather. Nick and Adalind moved to the closest bench and sat down to look across the lake. Nick moved his arm around Adalind and pulled her close. A break away from the loft and work was what they needed. Nick's skin prickled and the hairs on his arms stood on end. Adalind froze in his arms.

"Do you sense that?" Adalind asked. She stayed still to avoid appearing obvious to the public around her.

"Yes," Nick moved towards Kelly's pram to look and act as natural as possible. "Kelly doesn't seem bothered by anything. How are you feeling?"

"Like someone has dropped a bucket of iced water on me." Adalind cautiously looked around the park. She put a smile on her face and leant close to Nick. "Just make it look like I told you something really nice and you love me."

"Okay?" Nick smiled awkwardly and kissed Adalind. He whispered against her lip, "What do you see?"

"Someone behind that tree over there. I think they are watching us." Adalind looked up at him. "I think we should go."

Nick stood and stretched and began to push Kelly's pram back towards the park's entrance. Adalind looked around once more and moved towards Nick.

"Nick they are following us." Nick and Adalind stepped up their pace to the car to avoid any possible confrontation.

As they neared the car Nick pulled the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the car. Adalind walked around to put in Kelly in the car and screamed.

"Nick! Look what has been written on the door!" Adalind clutched Kelly tighter to her chest and moved away from the car.

"Why the hell would someone write 'don't leave' on our door in permanent marker? It's going to be okay Adalind. Trust me. We will be okay." Nick hugged Adalind. "I don't think they followed us anymore." A throat cleared behind them.

"Yeah, you might want to rethink that." Nick and Adalind jumped apart to find a teenage blonde girl standing behind them. She stood with her hands on her hips and a jacket tied around her waist. "You guys should really invest in better security." Nick moved in front of Adalind.

"Who are you and what the hell do you want?!" He aggressively stepped towards the girl. She put her hands up and took a step back. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Hold up Grimm. Keep your gun away. I just have information and it's important. So, shut up and listen." She nodded towards Adalind. "It's about her and it is kinda a possible life or death thing."

"What is your name?" Nick said through gritted teeth.

"Lydia Renard-Schade, at your service. Can I say what I came to say now? I'm gonna be in so much trouble when I get home." Lydia moved towards Adalind and motioned towards Kelly. "Can I hold him?" Frozen with shock Adalind automatically handed Kelly over to Lydia.

"I'm sorry did you say Renard-Schade? As in Sean Renard and Adalind Schade?" Nick asked bewildered.

"Okay look I wasn't really meant to tell you that so I'm already gonna be grounded. Can I just say my piece?" Lydia grumbled at Nick and swayed with Kelly in her arms.

"Alright. What do you need to say?" Nick's head was spinning with uncertainty and confusion.

"Okay M- Adalind, you will need to make an important decision in future. I have seen many different outcomes from many different decisions you make. There is one decision it comes down to and I need you to make the right one. It's important that you heed my advice- don't leave." Lydia took a deep breath and hugged Kelly tight. "Man, you're never going to believe I saw you as a baby."

Adalind and Nick looked at Lydia, bewildered. Lydia handed Kelly back to Adalind and took a step back. She stuffed her hands in her pockets and shuffled on the spot.

"Look that's all I'm meant to say. I really gotta go." Lydia began to turn and Nick's arm shot out and grabbed her shoulder.

"Lydia, look, I really need more information. Like the discussion of your last name for example? Or where the hell you are from? How did you find us? Who are you?" Nick rushed out all of his questions in hopes to not miss any.

"I'm really not meant to say anything. I really have to go." Lydia her arm out of Nick's grasp and stumbled. "I really have to go. I'm so sorry. I have to go. I love you Mom." Lydia turned and ran.


End file.
